


I Knew

by DerekLee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banshees are connected with a werewolf, and Lydia didn't want to believe Peter was that werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew

Peter had a feeling. A strong, painful feeling in his gut that didn't sit well with him. Time passed but only a short amount. Less than a couple minutes and Peter began to get cold. Goosebumps rose on his skin, and his hair stood on end. The only thing he thought that could be making him have these symptoms were... That something happened to Lydia. Of course. They were connected after Peter gave her the bite, every banshee had a wolf. And Lydia was his, he just knew it. Although, Lydia denied every time he brought up the topic. These feelings were proving his assumption to be correct. Peter was out of his apartment quicker than he ever thought he'd be. Hopping in his car swiftly, starting it up and driving to where his senses told him. Derek's loft. Peter dashed up the stairs, and he saw the flashing lights, and heard the blaring music. "Derek definitely didn't approve of that," Peter mumbled out, reaching the top of the stairs he saw her. Lydia. Laying on the ground, motionless, heartbeat slow. "Lydia." Peter said, fear laced in his voice. Fear for Lydia. What had happened to her? Peter easily knelt by her side. His hands touching hers and it was ice cold. That's why Peter felt cold. He felt what she felt. "We have to warm you up." Peter told her, and easily scooped her up in his arms and moved to sit in front of the heater vent. Peter sat the strawberry blonde in his lap and protectively wrapped his arms around her to help with giving her some warmth. "They came out of the dark." Lydia said quietly, and Peter gave a puzzled look. Just as Peter began to get lost in his thoughts Lydia began to move in his hold. "How did you know?" She asked him, her head tilting back so she was looking at him. Peter gave her a look, and a slight shrug. "I've told you. We're connected." Lydia seemed like she didn't want to believe it. "Doesn't this prove it? Lydia. I gave you the bite for a reason- you were a banshee, and you didn't know it. The bite triggered it. And every banshee has a wolf. It's their soulmate. After the first moments I laid my eyes on you... I knew you were mine." Peter paused. "I've been feeling what you felt. That's why I knew to came. I followed what my wolf told me." Peter eventually let go of her when she sat up, but he was surprised when she stayed seated in his lap. There was as awkward silence between them that was filled the loud music. Until finally she spoke. "I believe you." Peter arched a brow. "What?" "Don't make me repeat myself." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Peter almost have a smile. "I've known you were my wolf. I just needed to see that it was true. You came to my rescue when I was in need and it proves that it's true." Peter stared at her for a moment, and huffed out a slight laugh. She knew all along and made him work at it to get her to believe. "You like to make people work for you, don't you?" He asked, a slight smile playing at his lips. "What fun would it be without keeping you from trying to hold my attention?" She asked, a smug smile on her lips. Lydia then scooted out of his lap, and stood up slowly. Peter rose to his feet. "I think I got pain on my new shoes-" Lydia sighed, and Peter tried not to laugh. "You nearly froze to death and you're worried about paint being on a pair of shoes?" Peter arched a brow. Lydia shook her head some, and walked past him, patting his chest some before continuing to walk. Peter had no clue what that meant, but he would follow her. Down all of those stairs, and half way down she complained about her heels killing her feet. Peter smiled, and scooped the girl up on his arms and walked the rest of the way. Holding her. It didn't feel weird at all. Peter took Lydia home, and walked her to the front door. The night came to a close with Peter receiving a kiss on the cheek, and Lydia thanking him for his rescuing earlier. Peter sighed, and thought about her once he was home. He was actually worried about her safety. How could he leave her there at her house alone after being attacked. And as if on cue. Her scream reached his ears, and he was out the door.


End file.
